Me la quiero dar a ella
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: ¿Una forma de acabar con la guerra? ¡Samui tiene la respuesta!
1. Chapter 1

_Sean bienvenidas y bienvenidos a éste pequeño two-shot._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

.

_Me la quiero dar a ella. _

.

.

A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo había acabado en "esas" negociaciones. ¿Era en serio? ¿A eso le querían llamar "tratado de paz"?

-Hmph.- quería reírse, en serio, lo deseaba, lo deseaba más que la idea de penetrar a la rubia frente a él y la alianza shinobi. Era patética la forma en la que quería convertirse en la heroína.

-¿¡Qué dices, Uchiha Madara!? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Piensas aprovecharte de tus dotes femeninos para terminar con ésta guerra?

-Samui, no es necesario arriesgar tu dignidad para vencerlo.

-En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale, Naruto.-aclaró la rubia, restándole importancia al hecho de que estaría dispuesta a perder su dignidad por defender el mundo shinobi, y así terminar con todo ello y con las injustificadas muertes en masa por culpa de una ideología extraña. De la extraña necesidad de ese par por crear una utopía.

-¿Tu cuerpo por la paz?- divagó. No era tan mala idea, hacía mucho que no saciaba aquellos placeres de la vida, y tal vez, valiera la pena.

¡Neh! ¡Esas eran bobadas de niñatos calientes! Querer echar a perder su plan por un rato de buen sexo con esa mujer no estaba en sus planes. Mucho menos si era para un rato y a lo que sigue.

-No me conviene.

-¡Por favor, desaprovechar tan valiosa oportunidad! ¡Ni siquiera Naruto se negaría!- exclamó un castaño con rayas rojas en ambas mejillas, sonrojando al rubio y ganándose una reprimenda por la tal Ino.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, muy, muy tal vez, lo consideraría una buena opción, es más, se daría el beneficio de escoger.

No negaba que "Samui" era atractiva, es más tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, pero no era la gran cosa. Rubia, cabello corto, ojos azules, no muy alta, tez medio rosada. Neh… Si iba a echar a perder todo por una cogida, al menos él la escogería. Y no para un rato, no, sería para el tiempo en el que siguiera con vida, a menos claro, que ella muriera primero. Pero eran nimiedades.

-Sólo si elijo con quién.

-...-Nadie dijo nada, ninguna chica quería quedar bajo las garras de Uchiha Madara. A muchas le asqueaba la idea, sí, era jodidamente atractivo, pero se podía llegar a pensar en "necrofilia", "pedofilia" o, incluso la idea de que éste fuese sadomasoquista aterraba a más de una (bueno, a las pocas que se atreverían a someterse al capricho de Madara).

-Y, no será algo de un rato o una noche. Si mis planes van a irse a la basura por una mujer, lo mínimo que puedo exigir es que me pertenezca.

-¡Esto nos incluye sólo a nosotros!-exclamó la rubia.

-No es mala idea.-reconoció Hashirama, sí, sí, toda su vida -y muerte- había sido reconocido por resolver las cosas diplomáticamente, pero a la mierda la diplomacia, si Madara quería un par de piernas él no era quien para negárselas. Menos si aquello resolvería el problema.

-Hazlo, Madara. Escoge a la "afortunada"-una sonrisa divertida apareció. ¿Quién sería la "heroína"?

Sí, bien... Ahora, ¿quién sería la adecuada para dicha misión? Satisfacerlo no iba a ser nada fácil, pero... No se negaría a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. Buscó entre tanto ninja, observando a cada chica, detallándola rápidamente.

Desde su punto de vista no había nadie que valiera la pena.

-¿Qué tal tú?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-Hashirama asintió con los ojos cerrados. No iba a negar que fuera una gran idea el solucionar todo con sexo. Sí, de hecho, si Madara lo hubiera escogido a él, no se hubiera negado. Se hubiera arriesgado, no porque fuera gay, tan solo para salvar al mundo shinobi.

-¿¡A quién te refieres!?

-A la chica linda de ahí.-apuntó a la ojiperla, próxima líder del clan Hyûga, ¡claro, si el Uchiha no la destrozaba!

Se hizo de la vista gorda, bueno no del todo, de hecho ni sabía qué demonios pasaba, pero estaba más atenta en lo que le pudiese pasarle a Naruto y el siguiente movimiento a realizar, que en aquel asunto. Así que se atrevió a preguntar a Ino.

-Ino-chan, ¿qué sucede?

-Están negociando.

-¿Ne-negociando?- ¡¿de repente todo se hacía diplomático o qué mierda pasaba ahí?! Para enterarse de lo sucedido, volvió su rostro y prestó atención a lo que decían los "negociantes".

-¿¡ELLA!?- Madara asintió- ¡No jodas, Madara! ¡Es una niña!- ¿Una niña? Acaso Madara había escogido a una kunoichi joven... Y si... No, no aceptaría que alguna de sus amigas se fuera con ese tipo. Naruto Uzumaki no permitiría que se ofreciera a sus amigas como "carnada". Pero las probabilidades de que fuera alguna de ellas eran pocas, ¿no? Habían muchas otras jóvenes entre la alianza, sería demasiada coincidencia si éste escogía a Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten o Temari; es decir... No podía querer a una de ellas. O eso quería creer, eso le gustaba creer.

-¿Quieren la maldita paz, no? Entonces quiero a una linda esclava sexual.-admitió con aires de superioridad.

-Sí... Bueno- lo pensó por un momento-... ¿Y si no quiere?-se atrevió a preguntar, previendo la respuesta.

Hashirama ya sabía quién era la elegida, y... Temía por ella. Si su padre estaba allí le ayudaría a detener a Madara, ¿verdad? No le abandonaría en algo como eso. No si eso comprometía el futuro de una jovencita, porque ya lo había notado, a Minato tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Madara escogiera a la desafortunada. ¿Y qué opinaba Sasuke? Hasta ahora se le veía imperturbable, no daba indicio de estar molesto o ir en contra de esa «Patética estrategia», como le había oído pronunciar.

-Entonces sigamos con ésta guerra, y jódanse todos.

-¿¡Es en serio!?

-Sí, ella o nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, Madara! ¡Pareces un niño!

-Ya dije, Hashirama. ¿Tanto anhelan su libertad y la paz? Que mejor que cumpliendo mis caprichos, además fue Samui la que empezó con todo esto.

-¡Pero fue ella, no metas a la chica en esto!

-Si voy a bailar con alguien, quiero que sea ella la que me acompañe.

-Bien.-suspiró resignado y saltó hacia las jóvenes kunoichis.-¿cómo se llaman?

-¿Eh?- todo estaba perdiendo sentido, ¿no estaban negociando hace unos segundos? Ahora para qué preocuparse por esas formalidades.

¡Esperen, esperen, esperen...! ¿Hashirama se había acercado a ellas? No se suponía que hace un momento estaba negociando con ese tipo para solucionar y detener esa guerra sin sentido. No había logrado escuchar mucho, pero los que estaban cerca se veían inconformes. Asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro del primero, y vio la incredulidad retratada en los bellos ojos azules de Naruto. Eso no le daba buena espina, sabía que algo malo ocurriría y notaba que tanto Ino y Tenten estaban inquietas y desconcertadas por el repentino acercamiento de Hashirama.

-Ino Yamanaka...-se presentó titubeante, pero decidió continuar con sus amigas, más aún al conocer la timidez de Hinata.- Ella es Hinata Hyûga, y ella Tenten.-ambas asintieron.

-Hinata...

-¿Sí, hokage-sama?

¡Demonios! ¡Madara estaba loco, la bonita chica frente a él se veía a leguas que demasiado dulce e inocente! ¿Por qué de tantas mujeres a ella?

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: él titubeando incoherencias; ella atenta; una ráfaga de aire; un grito de sorpresa apenas perceptible; todos alarmados; y Madara con la chica en brazos aterrada al igual que los demás, cercanos a la escena.

-¡Madara! ¡Idiota! ¡Pudiste esperarte!

-Hmph. Perdías el tiempo, sólo dile de lo importante que son sus pasos en éste gran baile.- afianzo el agarre sobre ella. Estaba desconcertada y aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo incómoda y avergonzada por su cercanía.

-¿Ho-hokage-sama?- ¿qué baile? Quería saber que pasaba, pero al parecer el hombre que parecía no querer soltarla por más que forcejeaba, no diría nada hasta que Hashirama hablara.- ¿Qué su-sucede?

-Bueno, Hinata-chan... Verás... Hemos negociado y, y...-era difícil continuar.

- ¿Y... Y qué sucede, hokage-sama?

-Bueno, a leguas se ve que eres u-una gran kunoichi... Y...-tomó aire, ¡era tan difícil!

-¡Déjate de rodeos, Hashirama!

-¡Ya voy!-rascó su nuca.-Hinata-chan, Madara... Él…

-¡Te voy a coger, maldita sea!- interrumpió Madara, rodeándola por completo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-nadie salía de su asombro, mucho menos la chica entre sus brazos. ¡Ay, por favor! Ni que fuera para tanto.

-Y...yo, n-no... N-no qui-quiero.-el Uchiha percibió aquella negativa.

-Linda, linda-negó levemente y se inclinó para llegar a su oído.-Es un sacrificio que debes hacer como kunoichi, o ¿acaso prefieres que toda esta gente muera por tan bella negativa?

-...-la cercanía le alarmo, pero no más que lo dicho por Madara. Tenía que revolcarse con él para salvar al mundo shinobi... Pero, ¿y Naruto? Ella sólo deseaba ser la mujer del rubio, nunca imaginó que al enlistarse en la guerra, terminaría teniendo un dilema tan complicado.

¿Su integridad o la vida de cientos de ninjas?

Suspiró temerosa.-E-está bien... L-lo haré.

-¡Bien dicho!-sonrió con autosuficiencia ante la afirmativa de ésta.-Vámonos muñeca, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¡Suéltala, bastardo!-Kiba estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes al Uchiha, lo sabía porque lo conocía.

-¡No lo hagas, Hinata!

¡¿Naruto?! Realmente era él quien se preocupaba por aquella decisión.

-¡Largo de aquí, maldito mocoso!

-¡Suéltala!-replicó al llegar cerca de ellos.

-Mmmm... No, huele demasiado bien como para querer apartarla.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suelta a Hinata!-Kiba realizó el gatsuga, siendo fácilmente esquivado por el hombre aún con ella en brazos. Vio a Shino agilizar a sus insectos, deshaciendo el agarre que Madara tenía sobre ella, gracias a la distracción tanto de Kiba como de Kakashi, Naruto y el padre de éste último.

Debido al desconcertante momento, sus reflejos se bloquearon debido a los movimientos tan bruscos por parte de Madara para esquivar todo con ella en brazos; pero sintió como era capturada por alguien, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha con ella en brazos.

-G-gracias, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Teme!-llegó Naruto hasta ellos- ¿Hinata-chan, estás bien?-asintió.-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

-No lo creo, mocoso. Un trato es un trato.-los tres giraron hacia el azabache, quien estaba tras ella.-Ella ya aceptó. Deja esto en sus manos o mejor dicho, en sus...

-¡Cierra la boca!-interrumpió Naruto, poniéndose frente a Hinata y contando con el apoyo de Sasuke también posicionándose delante de Hinata y a un lado suyo.- ¡Hinata no va a ningún lugar contigo! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti!

Agradecía el apoyo de su amado Naruto y de Sasuke, pero no podía permitir que alguien más perdiera la vida en batalla. Nadie sabía cómo acabaría la guerra, mucho menos después de que Madara tuviera en su poder a los bijuus; ahora todo era incierto y lo que pudiese pasarle a Naruto le aterraba, no sólo a Naruto, también a Kiba y Shino o a cualquier otro. Su niisan se había sacrificado, entonces era su turno. Si Madara la escogía a ella, entonces... Aceptaba.

-Naruto-kun... Es una de-decisión para acabar c-con ésta guerra... Y-yo no quiero que más gente muera.-tomó el hombro del rubio y lo vio a los ojos con determinación, haciéndolo a un lado delicadamente.-No quiero pe-perder a más amigos, n-no...-ahora estando a su lado, lo miró de frente y acarició la mejilla del lindo ojiazul, para terminar-No quiero perderte.-tomó el suficiente valor, y besó aquellos anhelados labios.

-Vámonos, Hinata.- ordenó el Uchiha, interrumpiendo su acción por lo que tan sólo despegó sus labios de los del rubio. Dispuesta a irse, no sin antes regalarle una amplia sonrisa al Uzumaki, con sus mejillas teñidas de una singular rojizo. La cual se amplió al notar al rubio sorprendido y sonrojado al igual que ella.

Asintió a tan firme orden y se alejó junto al "fantasma de los Uchiha".

Naruto seguía pasmado. El beso había sido en extremo dulce y suave. ¡Había sido perfecto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la forma de resolver la guerra, pero si era la única, no importaba. Tal vez todos estaban festejando la partida de Madara, deseosos de volver con sus familias y abrazarlos fuertemente. Sonrió, extrañaría a Hanabi y a su bello equipo, a su padre, a sus camaradas y a su hogar. Extrañaría a su amado Naruto.

-Deja de pensar en ellos, no te sirve de nada preocuparte por alguien que no vas a volver a ver.

-Cla-claro que lo haré.

-No, ¿acaso crees que sólo vamos a coger una vez y te vas a poder ir a Konoha como si nada? Permíteme robarte la esperanza, muñeca.

¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿CUÁNDO le habían aclarado un hecho tan importante?!

No podía. No quería perderlo todo para convertirse en una falsa heroína; ¿ser reconocida por "salvar" al mundo shinobi? Prefería morir en el campo de batalla. Era egoísta, pero...

-Muévete, Hyûga.

-Nadie me aclaró eso... Sólo quiero sa-saber una cosa.

-Que sea rápido.-se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, esperando que se tirara al drama, para arrepentirse de su decisión.

-¿El resto d-de mi vi-vida e-estaré con u-usted?-no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, le asustaba aquella mirada, él le asustaba.

-Sí. Pero no puedes...

-E-está bien. Vamos, U-Uchiha-san.

Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía agallas.

Llegaron a un pequeño refugio. Y aunque había intentado ver algo con su byakugan, éste parecía tener algún sello que permitiese ocultarlo.

Siguió el paso firme de Madara, nerviosa y asustada, pero debía ser valiente. Estaba segura que cualquier otra kunoichi se hubiese arriesgado, especialmente esa tal "Samui" que desde un principio se había ofrecido, pero debido al capricho de éste se le negó el derecho de apoyar de una forma a la alianza y ser reconocida como alguien crucial para terminar los conflictos e injustificadas pérdidas. Pero ella, Hinata Hyûga no deseaba ser reconocida, prefería que la diesen por muerta y pasarán por alto su ayuda, que según ella, era insignificante. Los únicos héroes eran Naruto y Sasuke.

Alzó la mirada para detallar mejor el sitio.

Se extendía un pasillo húmedo y lúgubre, la estructura algo deteriorada y parecía no tener fin alguno. Tal vez entre los recovecos del camino se encontrase alguna salida u otro camino que los guiaría hacia su destino. Uno aún desconocido para ella, pero no para el "chico malo".

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar en todo lo perdido: Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Hiashi, Kô, Kurenai, sus camaradas... Naruto, su tan amado Naruto. Le hubiese gustado estar con él, peleando hombro a hombro. Y Neji, ¡Kami-sama! Ella se había prometido hacerle un funeral con todos los honores y ahora... ¡Justo ahora! ¡Tendría que abrirle las piernas al "chico malo", para que le baje a su desmadre! ¡Maldita sea! Quería asesinar al tal "Madara"... de tantas mujeres, justo la había escogido a ella.

-Tsk.

-Hyûga abstente de emitir algún sonido, y sólo sígueme.

-Hmph.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Velo como quieras, pero déjame hacerte una pequeña observación, Ma-da-ra...-el tono burlón que había usado para pronunciar su nombre le crispo los nervios.-no me molesta que me hayas privado de mi vida. Bueno, no del todo... Pero por qué yo, y lo más importante... ¡¿Por qué antes de poder brindarle un funeral digno a Neji?!

-Sé que te molesta que te prive de tu libertad, pero a mí me molesta más el haber aceptado un par de piernas que terminar con mis planes... Además, no es como que me interese el tal "Neji".

-No fue mi culpa, pudiste negarte. Y ese "tal Neji", era mi primo, Uchiha.

-Niña, deja de joder y sigue caminando. Ya casi llegamos. Bueno, no era como que a ella le agradase demasiado la idea de tener que aguantarlo el resto de su vida. Por primera vez deseaba morir joven.-

Bien, la faceta de insoportable no había funcionado, ¿qué tal la de víctima? No, no era su estilo. ¿Qué podía hacer que molestara al Uchiha?

Suspiro, no se le ocurría nada. Y bien sabía que enojarse tampoco le serviría de mucho, menos hacer enojar a ese tipo. Está bien, sólo por ésta vez admitía la derrota.

¡Oh!... ¡Oh!... ¡Oh!... ¿Qué tal el papel de la víctima o el de la mártir? Aunque ya hubiese desechado esa idea, intentarlo no le haría daño.

Bien, uno, dos... Respira, tienen que ser reales las lágrimas, piensa en algo realmente doloroso. Bien, "lo siento, niisan".

Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ¿Hinata estaba llorando? Volteó de soslayo.

-N-no volveré a ve-ver a otou-san, ni a neesan, gomene oka-san. N-no po-podre cuidar de Ha-Hanabi-chan.-las lágrimas viajaban por su rostro.-N-Naruto-kun, gra-gracias por todo. Niisan, si-siempre pensa-pensare en ti. Otou-san, te extrañaré. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei...-"sigue así, Hinata. Al parecer Madara está cayendo"

-Deja de llorar, arruinas tu rostro.

¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a...?! Una extraña aura negra comenzó a cubrirla. Tenía que tranquilizarse, de eso estaba segura.

-Pe-pero...-tenía que seguir con la falsedad.-U-usted n-no sabe cua-cuánto me duele que me alejen de mi neesan.

Bien que sabía, pero no estaba como para contarle a esa chiquilla sobre la muerte de su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Izuna se enojaría con él por forzar a la chica, pero ni modo.

-Hyûga, en serio. Eres muy linda como para andar llorando, así que deja el drama para cuando estés sola.

Detuvo el llanto molesta, ¿cuándo había estado tan enojada? ¡Cierto, nunca!

-¡Te voy a matar, Madara Uchiha!

-¿Disculpa?-¿por qué nadie le había aclarado que esa niña era propensa a cambios de humor repentinos?

-¿¡Ya vamos a llegar al maldito cuarto!?

-Niña, estás cruzando una línea muy peligrosa. Y ya casi llegamos.

-Mire, Uchiha-san. Por más que lo intente... Por alguna razón, usted me saca de mis casillas muy, muy, muy fácil. ¡Es desesperante saber que no podré hacerle un homenaje a Neji-niisan por esto! ¡Él dio su vida por mí! Y... Y yo n-no pude de-decirle lo mu-mucho que lo quería...-lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin que ella lo notara-S-sólo tuve que da-darle valor a Na-Naruto-kun para que no se rindiera, pe-pero Ne-Neji-niisan... Él...-sollozo en silencio, sin detener su andar tras Madara.

Ahora sí estaba siendo sincera; él sabía lo que sentía la chica pero no podía permitirse un sentimentalismo como ese, su orgullo estaba de por medio, y aunque una vocecilla dentro de sí le decía que la consolara, él simplemente, no lo haría.

-Hinata, por favor. Para con eso. Ya llegamos.

Respiró hondo. Al parecer el "fantasma de los Uchiha", no tenía intención de parar con lo que harían para detener la guerra; y ella se esforzaría en satisfacerlo, no permitiría que por un descuido u otro capricho del Uchiha, todo se fuera a la mierda.

La habitación -si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar habitación- era alumbrada por unas cuantas antorchas, permitiéndole notar lo deterioración de ésta. La humedad era más que palpable; y apenas tenía una mesita y una silla a unos cuántos metros de la cama.

-No es un hotel de lujo, pero servirá por un tiempo.

Evitó comentar algo. Y siguió inspeccionando el área, activó el byakugan intentando ver algo más significativo; algo que le diera una pista de quién había habitado ese lugar y por cuánto tiempo. Mas sin embargo, no había ni un desperdicio de comida o un cabello.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. No vas a encontrar absolutamente nada, si quieres saber algo, tendrás que esperar.-desactivó su doujutsu, no tenía sentido seguir buscando, al parecer quien estuviese viviendo allí fue lo suficientemente precavido para no dejar ni una huella.-Ahora ven, la cama nos servirá de mucho.

Se sonrojó debido al significado de sus palabras... Meditó un segundo, y se tallo la cara para darse un poco de valor; caminó lentamente hacia el Uchiha, quien estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola y sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

-Estoy seguro que no lo notas, pero eres jodidamente sexy.

-¿¡Q-qu-qué!?-detuvo su andar. Ahora sí, el rojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.-N-no bro-bromee así, o-onegai, U-Uchiha-san.

-¿Bromear, otra palabra más insultante no pudiste encontrar? Yo no bromeo, Hinata. Al menos no si voy en serio.

-Su-supongo q-que... Gra-gracias.- ¿eso se decía después de un cumplido, no?

¿Acaso esa niña nunca había recibido un cumplido? ¿Pero por qué? Sinceramente era muy bonita, de hecho bonita se quedaba corto. Y sus movimientos eran precisos, elegantes... Su andar era increíblemente sensual a pesar de su apariencia, ella ni siquiera se percataba del inquietante movimiento de caderas que poseía y lo que le favorecía sus redondos y firmes glúteos. Sin proponérselo lograba sacar a relucir sus instintos reproductivos, y bien sabía que era su turno. Debía provocar a la pelinegra.

-Bien, supongo que es tu primera vez, ¿o me equivoco?

Negó.-E-Es mi primera vez, Uchiha-san.

-Olvídate de las formalidades. Seré quien te reclame como mi mujer, y dudo mucho que mi mujer tenga que tratarme de usted.

¡¿Su mujer?! Entendía la parte de que reclamaría su cuerpo, pero ser su mujer no estaba en el trato, además él podría encontrar a una mujer que cumpliera sus expectativas. Dudaba mucho que él quisiera a una joven inexperta como su "media naranja".

-N-no creo que e-esto vaya a terminar c-con un final feliz.

-Hinata, no tienes opción. Tendrás que acostumbrarme a vivir conmigo. Pero eso lo hablaremos después... Ahora-retiró la pesada armadura de su cuerpo, dejándola debajo de la mesita. Se deshizo de sus guantes y su calzado ninja.

Mientras él hacía aquello, Hinata pensaba en cómo actuar, o sea, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia previa, y eso de hacerlo con un sujeto que no conocía, pues no terminaba de convencerla. Pero eso sí, agradecía de sobremanera que éste mantuviera su aspecto joven sino aquello resultaría más complicado de lo que ya era.

Despertó de su ensoñación al sentir las manos del Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, se sonrojo al sentir su respiración sobre ella, desviando el rostro. Madara retiró su bandana y la colocó sobre la mesita; siguió tomando el cierre de su chaleco, y dejó que lo retirara.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Hinata? Nunca -en su extensa vida-, había conocido a una mujer que usara ropa tan holgada o que cubriera tanto. Ahora tenía dos labores: cogerse a la mujercilla y ayudarla con sus problemas de inferioridad y timidez, aunque debía admitir que sus sonrojos eran lindos. Pero, primero lo primero.

La tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él y hundió su rostro en aquel fino cuello para poder "oler a su presa", obteniendo como respuesta un leve estremecimiento.

-Hueles delicioso.

Tenía dejar que él tocara lo que quisiera sin desmayarse, pero estaba segura que no la habían entrenado psicológicamente para eso, pero podía pensar en alguien más, ¿no? ¡No! La verdad, ni siquiera estaba lista para Naruto, y eso que había imaginado a sus hijos un millón de veces, pero siempre saltándose el "proceso".

Sintió la lengua del Uchiha sobre su cuello, luego unas leves mordidas y unos cuantos besos. De ahí pasando a su mandíbula, pero lo detuvo cuando se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-No e-estoy lista. Y a-antes que diga algo, sé que acepté... P-pero nunca he tenido no-novio y soy completamente inexperta.

-Sé que no lo harás porque quieres. Pero... Sonaré como un idiota.-dijo más para sí- Confía en mí y déjate llevar.

-...-¿Dejarse llevar? ¿Cómo?

-Ni siquiera te besare.

-Du-dudo mucho q-que cumpla c-con eso.

Era Uchiha Madara, claro que aguantaría el no besarla, no era como si se muriera por aquellos labios, y para evitar tentaciones, evitaría cualquier contacto visual.

Volvió a su cuello -y mientras se saciaba de aquella sedosa y suculenta piel-, aventuró sus manos dentro de la playera de ésta, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Mientras tanto, ella se negaba a querer sentir lo que éste le brindaba. Estaba mal ser tan sensible al tacto del azabache y disfrutar de ello. Pero no podía negarlo, a pesar de todo, le estaba brindando sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. ¡Y vaya sensaciones...!

Sin proponérselo, gimió al sentir al Uchiha masajear uno de sus senos; quitó la prenda que cubría su torso y una leve sonrisa apareció al notar lo bien dotada que estaba. Aquellos redondos, grandes y firmes senos tenían toda su atención, pero esto no hacía que pasará por desapercibido su vientre plano. "Te sacaste el premio mayor" pensó; volvió su vista a la joven y delineó su torso con un dedo, deslizándolo suavemente desde la barbilla hasta el pantalón de ésta, disfrutando de la vista que la ojiperla le ofrecía.

Ese Naruto era todo un idiota, tenía a una mujer como esa a sus pies y este jurándole amor eterno a "Sakura". Pero eso no importaba, si ese mocoso no la quería, él gustoso la aceptaba.

Tomó ambas muñecas de la joven, para bajar y lamer el inicio de sus senos y bajar dejando leves marcas mostrando el camino recorrido. Sin previo aviso, se deshizo del molesto sostén.

-¿¡E-eh!?-regresó a la realidad al sentir sus senos expuestos. Le avergonzaba admitir que no se percató del momento en que Madara se deshizo de aquella importante prenda. Los cubrió con ambos brazos.

-Tranquila, si crees que estás en desventaja, entonces me pongo a la par.-no entendió bien el mensaje, hasta que el hombre frente a ella desaparecía la pieza superior de su cuerpo.

Desvió el rostro avergonzada. Viéndolo de cerca... Admitía que... ¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso apellidarse Uchiha era sinónimo de ser guapo, sexy e indiferente?! ¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡¿En qué momento había llegado a la cama... Y con Madara sobre ella?!

¡Valía mierda lo que había dicho!

Se apoderó de sus carnosos labios en un demandante y apasionado beso, mezclando su aliento con el de ella, quien a un principio le costó aceptar el tacto, pero al final se dejó hacer. Invitándolo a introducir su lengua en su cavidad, siendo aceptada por el mayor, que le guiaba con su lengua a experimentar cosas nuevas. Bajó su mano hasta el trasero de ésta para acariciarlo y dejarlo después de un leve apretón. La respiración agitada de ambos daba a conocer lo apasionado del beso.

-Le dije qu-que no lo cumpliría.-extrañamente sonrió dulcemente al decir aquello, llevándolo a sonreír de igual manera. Volvió a unir sus labios, en un beso delicado, ella con algo de temor, se abrazó del cuello del azabache. Él la tomó de la cintura acercando sus cuerpos y la otra mano la posó detrás de su nuca atrayéndola.

Subió su mano izquierda para brindar un leve masaje al seno derecho de Hinata, gimiendo ante el tacto de éste deshaciendo el beso para tomar aire; gimió al sentir como jugueteaba con su pezón y se soltó de su cuello al verle bajar para lamer y succionar de aquel sitio tan sensible. Madara aprovecho y bajo su otra mano hacia la zona íntima de la ojiperla, acariciándola vehemente. Deseando poder deshacerse de esas prendas lo antes posible y sumergirse en el placer al penetrarla.

Se retorció al sentir su mano dentro de su braga; incómoda por ello, empujo levemente de su hombro sin lograr nada. Sintió como acariciaba su intimidad con su dedo medio y le sintió juguetear con su pulgar sobre su clítoris; jadeante y entre gemidos se sintió por primera vez deseada, cosa que le agradaba -aunque no lo externaría-, se limitaría a aferrarse de la fornida espalda del Uchiha y dejar marcas en ella, digno signo del éxtasis al que estaba próxima a llegar.

No se hizo tardío el orgasmo en ella, reconociendo que había llegado a su límite.

-Bien...-tomó aire y le fascinó la imagen de la chica sonrosada por su reciente actividad; con gotas de sudor recorriendo su blanquecina y suave piel; su cabello revuelto y uno que otro rebelde aferrándose al bello y anhelante rostro de la joven, quien sin notarlo, su mirada perdida en otro lado denotaba un inmenso deseo de más.-Creo que es mi turno.-dicho esto, se despojó de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y ansioso por adentrarse en la virginal intimidad de la muchacha.

Se alarmó al verle completamente desnudo frente a ella, bueno, sobre ella, ¿no? Estaba cansada, más no exhausta, pero aun así no creía poder continuar con ello, a pesar de lo anhelante que se encontraba su cuerpo, el cual pedía a gritos ser poseído de una buena vez por aquel sujeto... ¿Por qué? Por simple deseo. Sintió ambas manos sobre su cintura, dispuestas a apartar lo que aún le quedaba de ropa, por lo que las detuvo.

-N-no lo haga...-su respiración entrecortada le imposibilito terminar la frase.

-Un trato es un trato.-señaló mientras se deshacía de las prendas, y dándose un pequeño "taco de ojo" al observarla completamente desnuda; y sin pudor alguno, tocó la intimidad de la Hyûga, verificando su estado.-Además, muñeca... Tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos que lo haga, y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo esperar.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, para después penetrarla lentamente.

Se aferró a los brazos de Madara al sentirle dentro, encajando sus uñas en éstos al sentir su himen romperse y causando un gruñido de éste por el placer de al fin estar dentro de ella y por el efímero dolor provocado por sus uñas.

Le permitió acostumbrarse a su pene, para que ambos disfrutaran de las embestidas proporcionadas en unos cuantos segundos después de notarla menos tensa; además la humedad de su vagina le hacía menos dolorosa la situación. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo gloriosa lo estrecha que era; se colocó sobre ella, acarició su pierna derecha y la posiciono sobre su cintura, con ello logrando que la joven le rodease la cintura con ambas piernas, permitiendo que su penetración fuera más profunda.

Le jaló el largo y negro cabello buscando algo a que aferrarse mientras él seguía con su tarea de hacerla su mujer. Por toda la habitación resonaban sus gemidos y constantes jadeos, incluso era perceptible el aumento de temperatura desencadenado por ambos.

No podía evitar arquearse de placer al sentirle penetrarla cada vez más profundo y salvaje, al igual que se hacía de alguno de sus senos, sino es que de ambos, perdiendo cualquier ápice de gentileza dado el hecho de que era su primera vez.

¡Joder! Estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No le cabía en la cabeza como aquella joven pudiese brindarle tanto placer con las caricias que se había atrevido a darle. Pero lo mejor era sentir su boca sobre su cuello, mientras aquella lengua se aventuraba por su oreja, al igual que daba leves mordiscos sobre su mandíbula, cuello, hombros o su pecho. Sí que había escogido bien -a pesar de su inocencia-, era jodidamente complaciente. Mas sin embargo, sabía que ella terminaría pronto, se le veía exhausta pero disfrutaba oírle gemir su nombre y sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Una última estocada, y eyaculó dentro de ella, oyéndole gemir por última vez y sintiendo sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda para llegar al éxtasis por completo.

Se dejó caer sobre el delicado cuerpo de ella buscando recuperar el aliento.

-M-Madara... N-no puedo re-respirar...-admitió apenada por todo aquello, pero forzándose a llamarle por su nombre. Digo, de que había que crearse confianza, debía de crearse...

-Oh...-se quitó y se acomodó a su lado izquierdo, ambos necesitaban descansar. Lo sabía muy bien, era su primera vez y ya había sido demasiado; por otro lado, él tampoco estaba al 100%, es decir, hace unas cuantas horas estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, además tenían días sin dormir debido a ello.-Lo hiciste muy bien.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo último dicho; aunque también exhausta, todavía no recuperaba el aliento y a juzgar por los jadeos de su acompañante, él se encontraba igual. Ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar el cómo o de dónde había obtenido el valor para besar y acariciar al Uchiha sin algún deje de timidez. Quería ver su cuerpo, pero le costaba hacerlo, mas sabiendo que probablemente éste estuviese lleno de marcas.

Sintió la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Destapó sus ojos y en efecto, ambos estaban cubiertos con ella. Giró levemente hacia el Uchiha.

-Duerme, haz de estar exhausta. Además no vamos a salir de aquí en un largo tiempo.-una sonrisa picarona se presentó en su rostro al terminar de decir aquello.

-¡¿E-eh...?!-tragó duro al oír aquello, aferrándose a la sábana.-P-pero a-alguien tiene q-que informar... E-el éxito d-de la mi-misión-¡Claro! ¿Mejor estupidez no se le pudo ocurrir?

-De algo sirven los pergaminos y las invocaciones.-apuntó como lo más obvio del mundo.

Si bien no quería ser grosera, tampoco planeaba estar durmiendo desnuda junto a él. ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué a ella?! Pero... Pero, ahora debía admitir que ya había conocido la razón de ser reconocido como el "GRAN Uchiha Madara" -dejando de lado la decencia y yéndose al doble sentido-, a la par que se sonrojaba brutalmente por pensar en lo que la había llevado a ese razonamiento. ¡Ahora sí se sentía una pervertida de primera!

Ambos se giraron, dándole la espalda al otro dejando una distancia entre sus cuerpos. No necesitaban más contacto, al menos ella no lo quería ni lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía permitir que Hinata pasara el resto de su vida junto a ese sujeto. Por lo que sus amigos trataban de calmarlo, a él, a Kiba y a Shino.

-¡No podemos hacerle esto a Hinata!-replicaba por centésima vez, siendo apoyado por el castaño.-¡Padre, ambos sabemos que esto es una injusticia!

-Lo sé, Naruto... Pero por ahora no tenemos idea hacia donde se hayan ido. Madara oculto cualquier rastro, ni siquiera los insectos de Shino-kun ni el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru han podido hallarles.-Y era cierto. Tanto habían insistido esos tres, que unos minutos después de la partida de aquella singular pareja buscaban algún rastro, por mínimo que fuera, para encontrarlos. Pero todo parecía indicar que se los había tragado la tierra.

-Naruto, basta. Ella aceptó, no puedes ir en contra de eso.-Haber dicho aquello, causo que un castaño, un pelinegro y un rubio lo asesinaran un millón de veces con la mirada.

-En serio, Uchiha. Cierra la boca.-no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las idioteces de éste, pero a decir verdad, tenía razón.

Una lechuza llegó hasta Hashirama, quien aceptó el pergamino confundido. Tosió para llamar la atención del pequeño grupo, sin lograrlo, por lo que repitió aquello de forma estruendosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-alterado, el Inuzuka volteó irritado ante aquella acción, porque en vez de hablar como la gente decente, se limitaba a toser de manera molesta.

-Tranquilo, chico. Bueno...-al tener la atención de Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Tobirama y Sarutobi.-... Esto es un pergamino de Madara.

-¡¿Qué dice ese hijo de puta!?

«Misión cumplida.

No tienen más de que preocuparse, la linda y tierna Hinata lo hará por ustedes y no intenten nada. Ahora es mi mujer quieran o no... ¿O acaso alguno de ustedes ha tenido el privilegio de saborear tan exquisita piel? Imaginar que aquel crío la tiene a sus pies... Pero ya no hay necesidad de que se preocupe por ser un "obstáculo" entre la rosadita y él, yo con gusto y placer me hago cargo de ella día y noche. Gracias por el lindo, exquisito, maravilloso y delicioso regalo, con cariño, Madara.

PD. Lamento la brevedad de esto, pero me invitó a bailar de nuevo.»

Encolerizado era una manera amable de describir el estado de aquellos tres jóvenes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a escribir aquello de su querida Hinata?

-Voy asesinarlo...-prometió al viento con el apoyo y la aprobación de Kiba y Shino.

Los encontraría y lo asesinaría.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! A los que me siguen en mis otros fics, les digo que éste es uno de los fics por los que no he subido otro capítulo en "Alguien tiene que elegir" y "¿Cómo es que me metí en esto?", además, ¿recuerdan que mencione que eran 2 fics? Pues todavía me falta terminar el otro, lo terminaré y continuaré con las otras dos…

Aclarado eso, he de decir que esto salió porque mi hermano me inspiró con esa frase, bueno realmente había dicho "Me la quiero coger a ella" pero no sé, mi cabeza trabajo muy rápido y él es fan del MadaHina, (aun desconozco las razones), por lo que decidí hacerle caso. E intente hacerlo parodia, pero ya ustedes dirán si parece o no.

Creo que eso es todo, (por ahora). Si quieren alguna aclaración, gustosa contestare. Y sí, como antes mencioné será un two-shot.

_¡Gracias a los que se tomen su tiempo para leer, dejar review, seguir la historia o ponerla en sus favoritos! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!_

_¡Nos leemos luego, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola sexys y sensuales lectores/ras!_

_Como ya saben Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

_Me la quiero dar a ella._

.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos años viviendo en la aldea más alejada del mundo, estaba segura que eran pocos lo que sabían de su existencia. Era un lugar apacible, libre de ninjas. Ambos eran respetados y las mujeres babeaban por Madara.

Su hogar era bastante grande, parecía más una mansión; además era la más alejada de la aldea, aun así se podía ver gente transitando por ahí.

Estaba revisando la alacena, tenía que salir a comprar víveres.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-salió de la cocina. Vio a Madara sobre el sillón; recargado en su brazo derecho con su torso desnudo y descubriendo parte de su pelvis con su mano izquierda. Dedicándole la mirada más seductora que él podría poseer.

-Voy a salir. Necesitamos comida.-tomó unas bolsas para poder llevar lo que compraría. Además si iba al doctor no quería andar cargando tanto.

-¿No prefieres el canibalismo?-el morbo traspasó sus aún puros y castos oídos.

-No digas tonterías. Tenemos que comer, si no comieras tanto, no tendría que salir a cada rato.-reclamó, intentando ignorar aquella metáfora que le resultaba insultante.

-Eso puede esperar.-iba a rodearle la cintura, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en la cara, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

-No, no puede. Además, en lugar de estar exhibiéndote por todos lados, deberías de hacer algo útil y recoger el desastre que hiciste en el patio trasero y el de la recámara.

-¿Me compensaras por eso?

-No. Es tú obligación, también vives aquí.-resaltó lo último-Pero si no se te hubiera ocurrido ponerte a buscar "evidencias", tal vez no tendrías mucho por hacer.

-Estoy seguro de que me eres infiel, sólo debo encontrar evidencia para asesinar al bastardo que se atrevió a pasar sobre mí.

-No digas tonterías. No te soy infiel...-Madara era un paranoico posesivo, ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios sacaba esa absurda idea. Ella lo quería, había aprendido a quererlo y por nada del mundo le sería infiel.-Es más factible que tú te andes revolcando con media aldea a que yo te sea infiel.

-¿Celosa?

-No, pero sería muy amable de tu parte dejar de coquetear con medio mundo.

-Admite que estás celosa.

-¿Me permites salir? Tengo cosas qué hacer y tú también.-su voz seguía siendo dulce y apacible, pero ahora se mantenía firme y rara vez tartamudeaba.

-Sólo recogeré la recámara si me dejas acomodar tu ropa interior, y no estaría mal lavarla.

-Sí, hazlo... Ya me voy.-le restó importancia al asunto-Pervertido-salió al decir eso.

La tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él para besarla, sonrojada y un poco desconcertada aceptó el tacto, pero fue ella que deshizo el contacto, seguramente si lo dejaba seguir terminarían en la cama y le urgía un chequeo.

-Ten cuidado. Recuerda ocultar tu chakra y ser vista por algún shinobi.-no lo aceptaba de manera abierta, pero quería a la chica y no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran. Por eso vivían en aquella aldea, donde nadie los reconocía y no tenían interés en el mundo ninja; y en caso de riesgo tanto él como Hinata protegían los alrededores.

-Lo haré.-sonrió y junto sus labios en un pequeño roce.

La vio caminar, alejándose de su hogar. Se apresuraría para darle una sorpresa a su preciosa Hinata; se pondría el mandil rosa que estaba guardado en el armario. ¿Resultaría sexy para ella ser recibida por él desnudo y con un mandil encima? ¿O era el único con ese tipo de fetiches? Para empezar... ¿Alguna vez Hinata llegaba a tener fetiches? Es decir, ese bendito mandil llevaba más de un año colocado estratégicamente en el armario para que la ojiperla lo viera y tomara la "iniciativa" de ponérselo para él, ¡pero no! O no entendía o se hacía muy tonta. Pero ni modo, tendría que ponérselo. De hecho, eso era lo de menos, lo realmente importante era que él quería hacerle el amor toda la semana, es más todo el mes, aunque sinceramente prefería el año entero sin salir de la habitación, el único problema es que ella no permitía aquello y eso de coquetear con otras mujeres estaba volviéndose aburrido, más si Hinata no mostraba enojo alguno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a la zona comercial, pero primero se haría el chequeo para no levantar sospechas. Todo el mundo estaba muy activo. Y no le extrañaba que las chicas, además de saludarla, preguntaran por el Uchiha o verla ahí fuera la oportunidad perfecta para buscarlo.

-¡Buen día, Hinata-chan!

Correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su camino. Aquel chico era Takeshi Higurashi, la posible razón por la que Madara insistía en su "infidelidad", pues el joven era bastante atractivo y constantemente le mandaba flores a casa o se mantenía cortejándola aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba demasiado estando ella con el azabache. Pero tal vez así aprendería a no andar coqueteando por todos lados; mas sin embargo, no era mentira que amaba esos pequeños detalles.

Llegó al consultorio y se dejó examinar cómo era debido. Agradeció por los análisis de sangre y le dijeron que fuera por ellos en 3 días, aceptó y salió.

-¡Buen día, Hinata-chan!-giró hacia la dueña de aquel puesto de frutas y verduras. La mujer más respetada del lugar.

-¡Buen día, Yumiko-san!-sonrió y le estiro lo que llevaría para que lo pesara y cobrara.-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, no tan inquieta como tú.-nadie, excepto Madara, tenía la capacidad de engañar a la sabia mujer, no en balde le habían pasado tantos años encima.

-S-sólo un poco. Usted sabe, Takeshi-kun se sinceró conmigo...

-¿Al fin?-asintió.

-P-pero... Ma-Madara...-tragó duro, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de lo avergonzada que se sentía por admitir que tenía la inseguridad de perderlo por sus constantes "conquistas".

-Él no va a dejarte por otra, sé lo que te digo. Le importas como para dejar que Takeshi se acerque de más.-revolvió el cabello de la chica, animándola.-Estoy segura que si el pequeño se atreve a verte estando con Madara, fácilmente se le iría encima.-ambas rieron al imaginar la situación del "gran Uchiha Madara" celoso.

-Supongo... Tengo que ir a comprar otras cosas, nos vemos, Yumiko-san. ¡Gracias!

-No lo olvides, Hinata. ¡Él te quiere!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volvía a casa después de un rato, si su querido Madara no había hecho nada, él recogería toda la casa y haría de comer.

Rió levemente, aún no se creía el cómo había cambiado la situación entre ellos, de: "sólo te necesito para saciar mi cuerpo" a "¡Me eres infiel y finjo que me duele!"

¡¿Pero qué...?! Sintió que alguien rodeaba su cuerpo, pero no era Madara, no olía como él. Abrió los ojos y estaba a la mitad del bosque. Se deshizo del agarre, confundida y alarmada.

-¿Quién...?-vaya sorpresa al encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha frente a frente, no cabía de la incredulidad... ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! La comida estaba en el suelo... Madara iría a comprar lo que terminara con un horrible destino.

-¿Hyûga?-esa tipa al principio estaba que no podía con la cara de sorpresa que le daba verlo y ahora estaba pendiente por las bolsas de comida que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, en el suelo.

-¿Sabes? Pudiste acercarte decentemente para hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablar, así me habrías evitado el dinero que se irá a la basura por tu culpa.-reclamó, para después ponerse de pie en aquella rama.-Aunque... Podría hacer unas cremas y algunos postres... Y así le regalo uno a Takeshi-kun y a Yumiko-san-dijo más para sí, pero el Uchiha no pudo evitar oír aquello y soltar una leve carcajada ante la imagen que le ofrecía la chica- Cierto... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada.

-Buscándote.

-... ¿Para?- ok, la buscaba con el fin de... ¿De qué?

-Naruto, el Inuzuka y Shino perdieron la cabeza cuando te fuiste con Madara y se han empeñado en buscarte por todos lados.

-Pero... Se suponía que si me iba con él, le daríamos fin al problema Madara. Y se dejaría todo por la paz.

-No tengo idea de que hiciste con el dobe-¿ella? Pero si no había hecho nada malo con él, jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo.

-¿Vi-viene contigo?-lo vio asentir-¿Dónde está?-activó el byakugan, pero el sharingan de Sasuke interfirió.

-Está buscándote. No necesitas el byakugan, tan sólo con activar esto-sacó una bengala-llegará en un santiamén.

-No voy a ir con ustedes a ningún lado. Un trato es un trato.

-Hyûga, dudo mucho que le importes a Madara como para impedir que regreses a Konoha.

-Y por otro lado-se acercó, y delineó su cuerpo con la mirada. Había cambiado su atuendo, uno que, aunque no dejaba a la vista nada, se ajustaba al cuerpo.-quiero saber qué le hiciste al dobe.

Seguía con eso, pero ella no entendía absolutamente nada, y más trabajo le costaba al verlo a los ojos, los cuales no expresaban nada o eso creía. Quería entender qué demonios había hecho aquella chica; él lo había notado, con el simple tacto de sus labios con los de Naruto, el dobe estaba vuelto loco; no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de lo «¡Hinata-chan es increíble, dattebayo!», de lo increíble de Hinata. Besarla no estaba mal, bien podía notar lo tentador de sus labios, así que... ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía o no? No por ello perdería la cabeza como el dobe de Naruto.

-Sa-Sasuke...-¿qué hacía tan cerca? ¿No iba a besarla o sí?

Sintió chocar sus respiraciones, alarmándose por la cercanía. Iba a retroceder pero estaba a la orilla de la rama.

Le tomo la mejilla, pero al querer acabar con la distancia, la chica ya no estaba.

-¡Oe!-volteó para encontrarse con Madara y la Hyûga en sus brazos, ignorando el llamado de Naruto, quien seguramente seguía a aquel sujeto.

-M-Madara...-no salía del asombro. Había llegado tan rápido, tal vez había sentido su chakra. Pero aunque le llamaba intentando captar su atención, él no apartaba su mirada del otro Uchiha, ambos se fulminaban.-O-oe, y-ya puedes bajarme.-giró su atención a ella, notablemente molesto, pero aun así la bajo despacio.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo, mocoso.-amenazó, sin alejarse de SU ojiperla.

-H-Hinata...-alcanzó a pronunciar asombrado Naruto al verle tan segura a lado de ese sujeto.-¡Hinata-chan!-volteó pero sonrió ampliamente para su ex amor, aunque grande fue la sorpresa del trío de jóvenes al ver como Madara se interponía entre ellos.

¿Ahora ellos dos eran una amenaza para Hinata?... Esa escena se le hacía bastante conocida, pero el que representaba una amenaza en ese entonces era el Uchiha mayor, no él ni Sasuke.

-Lárguense de aquí.

-¡No me voy de aquí sin Hinata, dattebayo!

-¿Hicimos un trato, no es así? Cumplí con mi parte, ustedes cumplan con la suya. Y si no mal recuerdo eso queda en manos de Hinata.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Podemos terminar contigo aquí y ahora!-se posiciono junto a Sasuke, acumulando chakra en su mano. Listo para usar el rasengan en contra de ese.

-Si eso quieres...

Hinata lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. No quería causar alboroto, tampoco quería tener que soportar el que alguno saliera herido.

-Hinata... Por favor.-pidió que lo soltara, pero ella alzo el rostro con una mirada firme.

-No van a pelear, esto puede solucionarse decentemente.

Sasuke era evidentemente más perceptivo que Naruto, por lo que pudo notar como intentaba relajarse el Uchiha después de que la Hyûga le dijera algo. Detuvo el rasengan de Naruto, evitando que éste cometiera alguna estupidez y causara un alboroto.

-¿Qué?-Naruto no entendía porque Sasuke hacía aquello, ¿acaso pensaba dejar a Hinata con ese tipo?

-Sé racional, dobe. Mira-señaló hacia la pareja-la Hyûga acaba de impedir que te pateen el trasero, así que no lo arruines.

-Naruto-kun, ¿podemos hablar?

¿Qué pretendía Hinata? ¿Coquetear con Naruto? ¡No señor! Era suya ahora y no iba a permitir que ese mocoso le quitará lo que ya estaba más que reclamado como su propiedad.

-Sé que no te agrada la idea, p-pero... Confía en mi.-le regalo su más bella sonrisa, no quería que justo él desconfiara de ella y pareció entenderlo porque se alejó siendo seguido por el Uchiha más joven, con el cual cruzó miradas al pasar al lado del otro.

-Hinata-chan... ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?-le picaba la curiosidad, su ahora desconocida estaba tan linda como siempre y no parecía molesta.

-Hai, Naruto-kun. No empezaron las cosas bien, pero es lindo.-Madara no apartaba la mirada de ellos, sí, se había alejado pero al parecer no iba a darles más espacio del necesario y ese tipo de comportamientos siempre la hacían dudar si realmente la quería o no.

-Debemos regresar a casa, ya has estado mucho tiempo con él... Sasuke y yo entrenamos duro para partirle el trasero, no tendrás que seguir aguantando las humillaciones y... Y las violaciones... Yo no quisiera...

-No te molestes, Naruto-kun.-sonrió dulcemente-no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Madara es un gran hombre, ya te lo dije...-iba a replicar pero ella continuo.-No parece serlo, pero en verdad, es un gran sujeto y no nada más ustedes han entrenado, Madara-san también lo ha estado haciendo, ambos lo hemos estado haciendo y no es que dude de su fortaleza, pero no quiero tener problemas con los aldeanos de éste lugar.

-Pero... Hinata...

-No, esto fue parte de una misión y al parecer quieres incumplirla.

-Lo hago por ti, no tenías que sacrificarte.

-En ese momento prefería sacrificarme a sacrificar a millones de personas y aun que tú lo entiendes, no quieres aceptarlo... Fue lo mejor.-acarició su mejilla.

¿Pero qué...? Si ella planeaba volver con Naruto él la ataría de manos y pies para impedirle aquello.

-Deja de verme, mocoso.

-Hmph.-de haber sabido que incluso el "letal Uchiha Madara" podría ser controlado por una mujer, habían ofrecido a varias en ese entonces. Pero no entendía que sucedía con esos dos, Naruto se veía confundido con la presencia de la nueva versión de la ojiperla, y Madara ni siquiera parpadeaba al ver al dobe de su amigo junto a ella. Una mujer no podía hacer maravillas o milagros con alguien como el adulto a su lado.

Mas sin embargo, recordar la escena del casi beso que interrumpió el azabache le hacía pensar demasiado. Madara había sido tan posesivo y serio al arrebatarle a la chica.

Se estaba hartando de ver al ex amor de su mujer tan cerca y confianzudo... Asesinaría a esos dos, miren que arruinar la sorpresa para su... SU Hinata. Y le valía un carajo si ya era un adulto o no, nadie se metía entre ellos. Nadie arruinaba su momento a solas. ¿Quién lo diría? El racional de esa relación era Hinata, lo bueno era que él ya era un adulto hecho y derecho.

-Ven, déjame decírselo.-le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Hina-chan...-temeroso rechazó su mano.

No pudo evitar reír ante el actuar del rubio.

-Él entenderá, vamos...-le tomo la mano y bajando del árbol, recogió las cosas siendo ayudada por el ojiazul.

-Hinata...

La profundidad de su voz caló en los pobres oídos de Naruto... Ese tipo sí que daba miedo enojado.

-Madara...-sonrió ya de pie con las cosas en mano.-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun se quedarán unos cuántos días con nosotros.

-No.

-Pero...-comenzó a caminar ignorando cualquier objeción.-¡Toma! Síganos pero a una distancia prudente.-corrió atrás de él, después de darles las cosas.-¡Madara, espera! ¡Oe!

-Mi respuesta es no y no hay pero que valga, Hyûga.-frunció el ceño, las únicas veces que la llamaba así era cuando se enojaban o discutían.

-P-pero... Ellos han recorrido kilómetros para encontrarnos... Necesitan algún lugar donde descansar.

-Hay muchos hoteles dentro de la aldea, Hyûga. Pueden arreglárselas solos.

-Son mis amigos... Mis camaradas... Mi...

-¡Tu ex amor!-volteó bruscamente visiblemente molesto, tomándola por sorpresa.- ¿Y qué me dices del otro imbécil? ¡Intentó besarte! ¡¿Se te hace poco?!

-¡Estás siendo irracional, Uchiha! Ya no veo a Naruto como antes, tan sólo es un gran amigo... Y sobre Sasuke... ¿¡Por qué permitiría que otro hombre me besara si estoy contigo!? ¡No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, dudes de mí!

-No pienso discutir por ese par de niñatos.-cortó

-Bien. Entonces nada más te aviso que ambos van a quedarse en la casa y si no te parece, puedes irte a un hotel con alguna de tus tantas conquistas...

-¡Ni se te ocurra meterlos a mi casa, Hyûga!

-¡Noticias, Uchiha! Contribuí con la mitad, así que tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me venga en gana en mi parte...

Ignoró el llamado de Madara y secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Le partía el alma que dudara tanto de ella, pero no permitiría que aquello la quebrara frente a Naruto y Sasuke. Alcanzó a verlos y se acercó con la sonrisa más falsa de su vida para guiarlos hasta la casa.

-¡Maldita sea!-se jaló el cabello molesto. Hacía tanto que no discutían, lo de la supuesta infidelidad era tan sólo una broma... Bien sabía que no se atrevería a engañarlo, pero desconfiaba de ellos, no de ella. Lo peor, lo había mandado muy a la chingada con su "...puedes irte a un hotel con alguna de tus tantas conquistas." Ahora cómo arreglaría las cosas con ella. Debía pensar con la mente fría, no ayudaría en nada si estaba enojado y confundido... Muerto de celos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche anterior no había resultado en lo absoluto agradable, aunque ella se esforzaba por dar la impresión de que las cosas estaban bien, el terco de Madara resultaba un enojón indiscreto de lo peor y ella no estaba para aguantarle sus berrinches, por lo que decidió dormir en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar y estaba de más mencionar que había elegido la más lejana a la que solían compartir y cercana a la de sus antiguos camaradas, no iba a arriesgarse a que el mayor hiciera una sarta de estupideces en contra de ese par. Y pensar que todavía tuvo que tragarse su enojo a la hora de comer y cenar, ¡su marido le iba a sacar canas verdes!

Negó rápidamente y sonrojada al pensar aquello. No estaba segura de que pudiesen llegar a estar juntos como marido y mujer, pero se valía soñar, ¿no?

Termino de vestirse para salir a preparar el desayuno y despejarse un rato y tratar de borrar cualquier imagen de ambos casados y con lindos hijos corriendo por la casa gritando como locos que querían que papá los cargara, es decir, Madara no solía ser muy cariñoso con los niños pero tenía la esperanza de que si llegaban a tener hijos, él sería un gran padre.

Rumbo a la cocina, escucho ruido por lo que se desvió, llegando al jardín trasero y ver a Madara entrenando. No sabía si enojarse o sonreírle, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento, que prefirió irse siendo percibida por el azabache quien sonrió de medio lado, se le habían ocurrido varias formas de reconciliarse con ella, pero con ellos ahí no era prudente.

Llego a la cocina y al terminar de preparar todo, puso la mesa y comenzó a servir. El primero en salir fue Sasuke a quien tan solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, bien sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras; segundos después Naruto aparecía con su usual efusividad, aunque se quejó un poco de lo cansado que resulto el viaje; el último en aparecer fue Madara al cual ignoro por completo y claro, a él pareció importarle un carajo.

Desayunaron con cierta tensión siendo disminuida por los temas que sacaba a flote Naruto, y para qué negarlo, el más importante para ella había sido el funeral de la alianza shinobi, y el homenaje que habían hecho días después los "nueve novatos" junto con Gai, Lee y Tenten para su querido Neji-niisan, cómo le hubiese encantado ser parte de él, darle el último adiós, pero por ello tenían el pequeño templo en el jardín trasero, en el cual oraba por el descanso de su niisan. Había estado a nada de llorar por lo bello que se lo había relatado Naruto, por imaginar cada detalle pero supo contenerse.

-¡Cierto!... Te tengo una gran noticia, Hinata-chan.-recordó después de un rato, mientras comía rollos de canela.

-¿Es sobre Kurenai-sensei y su bebé?-probablemente retomaría ese tema.

-No, es algo mucho mejor.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó con interés.

-Dobe, cállate de una buena vez. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza.-¿por qué seguía siendo tan chismoso? Ni siquiera podía disfrutar el desayuno porque ese idiota no se callaba.

-Adivina quién será nombrado hokage...-ignoró a su mejor amigo, la noticia era más importante que su cabeza, además necesitaba levantarle el ánimo a la ojiperla. Era más linda sonriente.

-¿¡E-en serio, Naruto-kun!?-lo vio asentir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Felicidades! Prepararé ramen para celebrarlo...

-¡Eres la mejor, 'ttebayo!

Estupendo, era ignorado en su propia casa. Aunque debía reconocer que era su culpa por ser tan cruel con Hina-chan.

Escucharon sonar la campanilla que se encontraba fuera de la casa.

-Ahora vuelvo.-se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, giró a la derecha y siguió hasta la puerta; cruzó el jardín y llego a la puerta principal, abrió y vio a Takeshi en su puerta.-Ta-Takeshi-kun, buen día.-sonrió sonrojada al verle tan arreglado.

-Buen día, Hinata-chan.-sonrió sincero-vine a traerte esto.-puso al frente un bello ramo de flores, estirándolo para la joven.

-Ta-Takeshi-kun, n-no era necesario, sabes que esta de m-más y...

-Y me gusta hacerlo, Hinata. Nunca están de más estos detalles si recibiré a cambio esa bella sonrisa acompañada de tus sonrojos.

-Gr-gracias.-estaba colorada, él era demasiado atento y le dolía no poder corresponderle, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño con nombre y apellido.-¿Gustas pasar? Quiero darte algo, y espero no te moleste llevarle algo a Yumiko-san de mi parte.

-Claro, no hay problema.

El ambiente se sentía tan denso desde que la Hyûga había salido para atender a alguien y aunque no llevaban tanto tiempo solos, parecían horas; y el dobe de su amigo no ayudaba en nada al intentar sostenerle la mirada al Uchiha mayor. Si ni siquiera se la sostenía a él cómo pensaba tolerar la de ese sujeto.

-¡Huelen delicioso!-se oyó la dulce voz de la chica, seguida de una risa, acompañada por una risa y una voz varonil. Hasta que la vieron entrar con un sujeto.-Takeshi-kun, ellos son Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.-presentó para él-Naruto, Sasuke, él es Takeshi.

-¡Mucho gusto, Takeshi!-saludó efusivo el rubio después de presentarse. Mientras Hinata entraba a la cocina dejando a los hombres a solas.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, mucho gusto-sonrió junto a una leve reverencia, siendo ignorado por el azabache y giró hacia el mayor.-Madara-san, buen día.-la reverencia fue más pronunciada.

-Hmph ¿qué haces aquí, Takeshi?

-Nunca le he mentido en el tiempo que nos conocemos, Madara-san-empezó-así que ésta no será la excepción.

-Entonces habla, mocoso.

-Pues es bien sabido que usted y Hinata-chan son algo así como una pareja, pero nunca les he visto actuar de aquella forma y como lo he visto "coqueteando" con varias mujeres de la aldea. Nada más quiero decirle que me siento en toda la libertad de seguir con mi cortejo. Ya todos saben que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de Hinata-chan, incluso ella lo sabe, por lo que me veo en la obligación de decirle que si Hinata llega a tener algún problema con usted o alguna gran discusión no desaprovechare la oportunidad para acercármele y enamorarla.-Ninguno se creía lo que veían, ese tipo se afrontaba a Madara sin importarle las consecuencias; y no era que ellos fueran miedosos, no, era sólo que el tal Takeshi no representaba alguna amenaza, no para un ninja. Y aun así lo amenazaba con arrebatarle a Hinata.-Y he de agregar que su ego va a servir de mucho, le pido lo conserve y me ayude con esto; ya sabe, jamás debe "rebajarse" a pedirle perdón a Hinata.

-Cierra la boca, mocoso. No voy a permitir que vengas a amenazarme a mi casa, Higurashi. Así que largo de aquí.

-Takeshi-kun... Perdón por la tardanza.-salió alegre con dos moldes grandes.-Son unos postres que preparé. Unos son para ti y otros para Yumiko-san.

Los tomo, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa, haciendo parecer que no había mostrado indiferencia en contra del Uchiha mayor.

-¡Gracias, Hinata! Sé que Yumiko-san los disfrutara al igual que yo.

-¿Gustas algo de desayunar?

-No te molestes. Ya debo irme, pero gracias.

-¿Seguro?

-Lárgate, mocoso.-amenazó.

-Me retiro.

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí. No sabemos cuándo puede enojarse, Madara-san.

Pffff... Ni que lo diga, bien conocía su mal genio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en el jardín trasero, arreglando las pocas flores que allí estaban, y no pudo evitar recordar el homenaje a su niisan. Por lo que decidió orar un rato por ambos: por Neji y por Izuna.

Llevaba un rato dentro del templo y aún no salía; caminó hacia él y empujo la puerta despacio y alcanzo a escuchar unos cuantos sollozos. Bien lo había notado, el hablar del homenaje quebró parte de su ser, especialmente al tenerle tanto cariño a su niisan.

Cerró y camino en silencio hacia ella: se inclinó y la tomó del hombro llamando su atención.

-¿Qu-qué haces a-aquí?-intentó ocultar el llanto y limpió sus lágrimas; algo que no soluciono nada porque... ¿Pa' qué negarlo? Seguía llorando.

-¿Estás bien?-ella asintió bajando el rostro-¿segura?-alzó su rostro tomándola del mentón y no pudo evitarlo, volvió a quebrarse.

Se abrazó a él, y se recargo en su pecho.

-L-lo extraño mu-mucho... Necesito a ni-niisan... L-lo necesito.

La apretó a su cuerpo permitiendo que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Y para demostrarle que ahora él la necesitaba y no iba a permitir que cometiera una estupidez como cuando recién empezaban. Había intentado suicidarse, en ese entonces no le importaba tanto pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado entre ambos. Y ahora estaba loca si creía que iba a permitir que se reuniera con su niisan.

-No digas tonterías, Hinata. Él no hubiera querido verte así.

-É-él se sacrificó p-por mí.. Fue mi cu-culpa...

-No, él decidió protegerte. Tú no debes cargar con esa culpa.

-F-fue mi culpa...

-Deja de decir estupideces. Tú no lo necesitas. No fue tu culpa.-alzó el rostro de la chica y la beso tiernamente sin esperar ser correspondido, pero agradecía el haberlo sido.

Se aferró a su usual playera negra mientras correspondía dulcemente. Realmente necesitaba aquello, que él le hiciera saber que le importaba, ser su pilar.

Deshicieron el beso y se mantuvieron abrazados sin decir nada, tan sólo inundándose de esa inexplicable paz que les transmitía aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Lo sé, está inconcluso, eso lo sé. Pero la verdad iba a quedar muy largo si lo dejaba con dos capítulos, así que probablemente termine con cuatro capítulos a lo mucho y preferí dejar hasta aquí este capítulo para no dejarlos esperando por mucho tiempo, además de que me ha costado concentrarme completamente en uno sólo de los fics en los que tengo que actualizar, pero bueno… Ya saldrá algo.

_Agradecimientos:_

**nali-neechan: **Jajajajajajajajajajaja, sí… ¿quién lo diría? Ay, tan serio que se veía Madara pero también Hinata se dejó seducir así que ni modo, ¿verdad? Pobrecilla como le fue taaan mal xD

Sí, Samui nada más quería andar de cochinota con Madara, ¿y cómo no si está cómo quiere?

Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando hasta que concluya éste fic, espero no decepcionarte. ¡Gracias! Besos.

**93Hikarikei: **Espero seguir alimentando tu curiosidad y que te guste hasta que concluya. ¡Gracias!

**RukiaNeechan: **Awww… Me sonrojaste. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Se agradece el apoyo. ¡Gracias!

**AntoniaCifer: ¡**Hola! Jajajajajajajaja tienes razón, el MadaHina es hermoso. De hecho tengo un gran problema con eso de emparejar a Hinata con los Uchiha… ¿por qué será? xD

Quién sabe si moje bragas, pero eso espero xD Y todavía habrá lemon así que prepárense, chicas xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review!

**Mare-1998: **¡Vale! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo. ¡Gracias!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi: **Ufff… Me alegra que te haya hecho reír. Pero claro, probablemente luego venga otro MadaHina, porque digo, ¿a quién no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Hinata? Digo… De que Madara es sexy…. ¡Pufffffffff! Prometo hacer otro, después de terminar con éste y evitar que me linchen por mis otros fics que los he dejado medio abandonados xD.

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Invader Zam: **Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…. Sí, es tan estúpidamente sensual que ahhh… ¿cómo resistírsele?

¡Gracias! Ohhh… Y qué amable, es lindo saber que tengo fans :´) E-eso me hace muy feliz.

**ViictoOriia Hyuga: **Bueno, fue un mal necesario, además: "Una vez al año no hace daño" XD Tú tranquila que Hina es linda y sabe lo que hace… De todas formas espero que sea de tu agrado el fic hasta que concluya. ¡Gracias!

**jhossietaisho: **¡Gracias! Espero te guste hasta la conclusión de todo esto, al menos hasta que Madara se deshaga de Naruto y Sasuke xD.

**sasuhina-itahina 100: **¡Aquí está la conti y espero que la disfrutes mucho! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Blacklady Hyuga: **¡Yo te conozco! ¡Ohhhh soy tu fan! ¡Me encantan tus fics!

¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y espero te guste hasta que éste finalice, la verdad planeaba hacerlo un two-shot como dije el capítulo anterior, pero se me ocurrieron tantas cosas que era casi imposible dejarlo así. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**michaelis aro: **¡Gracias! Es inspirador tu review… Me alegra que te gustara.

_También quiero agradecer a todos y todas aquellas/os que siguen y que pusieron el fic en favoritos, eso en verdad se agradece muchísimo. _

_¡Espero les guste! ¡Gracias por todo!_

_¡Nos leemos luego, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es! _


End file.
